1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a faucet, and more particularly to an innovative faucet with a dual-outlet system for oscillating regulation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A variety of faucet structures have been developed so far, such as faucets on cooking tables that are mostly designed with a single outlet. However, cooking tables for many users are currently equipped with water filters (e.g. water purifiers) for convenient operation, making it difficult to provide an orderly and aesthetically-pleasing environment. For this reason, an improved faucet for a dual-outlet system has been developed. The feature is that a dual-outlet tube in the faucet structure is linked separately to the pipelines of both a tap water system and a water filter. Thus, the tap water system and water purifier are combined into the same faucet structure.
As for the typical faucet structure of the dual-outlet system, the pipelines of both the tap water system and water filter are assembled into the same outlet tube of the faucet, and the control switches of tap water and purified water are assembled at both sides of the faucet.
However, there are shortcomings are observed during actual application.
First, the outlet of purified water is limited to the same outflow position as the tap water, leading to inconvenient and inflexible operation.
Second, the outlets of new water filters are designed with multiple water supply modes (e.g. cold water, hot water and bubbled water), so the aforementioned design of a typical structure will make it difficult to accommodate several pipelines in a single space and to assemble the switching mechanism easily.
Third, in case of damage of any outlet system of the typical faucet structure, maintenance or replacement is inconvenient since the possibility of replacement is not taken into consideration in overall structural design.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.